Spider Man - When The choice isn't yours
by Mattioso
Summary: A lucky (or unluck) photographer snapped a pic of Spider-Man when Toomes held him in the air by his hood but didn't realise it straight away. Instead, he kept it for a day or so, then gave it to the press. Spider-Man has no idea what is coming his way! I dont own Spider Man, Avengers or any of the characters within
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What the F***!" May screamed at me. Oh, boy, this was going to be fun. Not. "I can explain!" She was still just stood in door, her hands on her hips. "Go on then, explain. Cause from where I am stood, it would seem like you're the web slinging maniac that's been fighting crime in Queens!" I swallowed, hard. "It's urm, fake." I grasped at straws. "BS! Try again! This time the truth!"

I swallowed again.

"Ok, I am the Spider Man. But it's not as bad as you think! Its really not." She had started to storm towards the kitchen, but she turned at that. "Not as bad as I think! Are you mad? Did, during the massive plane crash, hit your head? You have been swinging around Queens for the past 6 months, all without me noticing! And I thought you had joined a gang!" She walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. "May, I'm sorry." She turned to look at me.

"I think it would be best if your headed to bed. We can discus this after school tomorrow. Peter," She called after me as I walked into my room, "Suit out here. I want to see it. You are not going out tonight!" I sighed and pulled the suit off before I walked into my room. That ruined what I was planning on doing. "Damn it, it was all going so well." I muttered before pulling on my pyjamas and getting into bed.

The next morning, I was pulled from my lovely rest by the insistent alarm clock May had bought for Christmas last year, after I had proved incapable or getting out of bed on time. That brought a pang of guilt as I remembered last night.

A note on the side reminded me to take my lunch and not to forget anything important. I laughed, but the thoughts of the talk we had to have made me wince. That was going to be an absolute nightmare.

The journey to school was as crowded as ever, with me not even getting a seat on the train. This had become even more of a problem than before as the spider bite made all the smells and senses much more vibrant and painful. It made me want to avoid crowded places more and more, turning me into an even bigger social outcast.

I got of the train and walked to the school gates. I heard Flash yelling at me.

"Oh, Penis Parker, you see Spider Man save the plane? You know, cause you're his pall and all!" He laughed derisively. I ignored him, as usual, and walked inside. The halls were full of people and noise, making me wince with the intensity of it all. Following my usual path, I walked up to my locker and put in the combination. Ned tapped me on the shoulder as he always does and turned to look at him. "Morning man."

We headed about our normal day, with Flash making comments as often as possible. It wasn't until lunch where things got really interesting. Me and Ned were sat at our usual table, with MJ sat with us. The TV on the wall was playing the news, as it always does. The volume was on, but low.

I was laughing with MJ when a tingling at the back of my neck started. I looked around for danger when my gaze landed on the TV. It had, in big sprawling letters, written across it, 'Spider Man Unmasked!' A lot of other people had seen it, and they all stared at the screen. I started to panic as the cafeteria went silent. The volume was now hearable in the loud hall. A pair of reports were across the screen.

"Yes John," One was saying to the other. "Someone snapped a picture of our masked saviour, but no one has come forward with an identity." And then the picture came up, of me being held by Toomes in the air. I was barely conscious, but it was unmistakably me. The news reporters voice came over the top.

"If you know this boy, he may need medial attention. Please contact us with a name." Everyone turned to look at me, their faces shocked. Flash dropped his tray, his face ashen. Then they began to clap and whoop. "Go Peter!" A load of girls yelled.

They started to mob me, but I pulled of a superhuman feat. I flipped over them and ran. Ran faster than they should be able to follow. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked down at it. Happy's face popped up just as I was about to call him.

"We are in trouble. The boss is coming. Get out front of the school, _now_!" He practically yelled down the phone. I ran through the doors and looked towards to gates. But that wasn't where Iron Man came from. He dropped in front of me, whilst a package dropped just before me.

"Step on the thing, kid. Now." I did as he asked, and the other Spider Man suit wrapped underneath my cloths, starting at my ankles. I pulled the T-Shirt off, along with my trainers and jeans. "Come on kid." And he grabbed me and flew off.

 **A/N: I am having a problem where code is being mixed in with my text, any fixes?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony landed on the sidewalk about 100m from the school, where Happy was sat in a black car. He immediately opened the door and pushed me in so I was out of sight behind the blacked-out windows. After maybe ten seconds, he opened the door and got in, minus his suit. He looked stressed, like tearing his hair out stressed. As soon as he was in the car, Happy drove off.

"Mr. Stark?" I asked tentatively. He started to swear, then. The longest stream of swear words I had heard in person, ever. He swore at: the press, their mothers, the fathers, all their immediate family, the photographer, the picture, the world in general, and the gene pool that the photographer had come from. He really covered all bases with his colourful insults.

"You OK, kid?" I nodded, in awe of his vocabulary. "Damn! I thought we were in the clear with your identity, what with nothing surfacing immediately. Guess I was wrong." He swore again. "Mr. Stark…" He sighed. "Call me Tony."

"Ok then, Tony. What about May? All those people at school will have told the press about her, and I don't want her to get caught up in this." He shook his head, almost tiredly.

"You're so good, kid. No matter what, you always put the others in front of yourself, don't you?" I looked down. "I try." He looked at me, his face grave. "This isn't unfixable, you know Pete? We can fix this, and we will fix this. May is being looked after by a friend, just like how I came and got you." Happy was now cruising down the highway headed upstate. Towards the Avengers facility.

"What is the plan then?" I asked, looking at Tony.

"You are, never mind what you said, an Avenger. Sorry, but that is all I can do. It will grant your protection from the government, but you will need to sign the Accords." I nodded. "You and May will be living in the facility with me, Vision and Rhodey, and coming with us on missions." I nodded again.

Tony talked me through the Accords and other arrangements, and I found myself disagreeing with what they stated but I didn't say anything. I needed to do some more research on this Thaddeus Ross guy. His actions were dubious to say the least.

After about an hour, we arrived at the compound. A crowed of reports were around the gate, all with their camera's flashing at the car. "Damn, I didn't think they would be here yet." Tony looked stressed out again. He pressed a button on the door, and a suit enveloped him. He then opened the door, and stepped out, but now before pointing his finger at me. "Do not move. Not a muscle. I mean it." He walked towards the crowd of reporters.

Happy span the car and drove to an innocent section of wall. He just sat there, and the wall opened enough for him to drive through. He looked in the rear-view mirror and smirked. "Mr. Stark always has a second way in for when the reporters are at the front."

I smiled but was too caught up in my thoughts to really prosses what I was being told. How were my friends going to react to the news? Or, rather, how was MJ going to react to the information? I really didn't want her to judge me but I didn't want her to just think of me as Spider Man. She was a highlight of me being Peter Parker. Damn the press, releasing my information to the world. Couldn't they have left well enough alone? No, of course not.

"Get out kid." Happy was holding open the door, his face impassive. I got out, still in the new Spider Man suit. It was so awesome and comfortable and it had no seams digging in me like the other one did. It even limited the sensory input of the world so I wasn't uncomfortable like I had been since the spider bite. Tony really had thought of everything to try and make my life better.

Happy lead me up from the garage and into the compound itself. I saw Tony having his suit removed as he walked along the roof looking down at me and Happy. I was lead into a small kitchen where May was stood looking stressed. As soon as she saw me, she ran at me and hugged me.

"Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it." She started to sob on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. Tony walked in but didn't say anything to me. He just watched with a small smile, which was unlike him; normally he would butt in and interfere, not be accommodating of others.

I eventually prised my way from May's grip and sat her down. I sat down next to her, still wearing the suit. She looked questioningly at it, visibly puzzled.

"Why are you wearing the suit? There is no one to fight here?" Tony looked at me, then smiled.

"If I may?" He asked quietly. May nodded hesitantly. "Peter DNA was altered by the spider bite…" May interrupted again.

"Spider bite?" I nodded this time. "When I went to OSCORP, I was bitten by an experimental spider and got given powers. It shocked me at first, but I learned to control it after a short while." May smiled, then motioned to Tony.

"After the DNA was altered, he gained the senses of a spider, but not the brain. This means that his brain has to deal with much more information than before, thus giving him severe migraines at times. That was why I gave him the suit at school, to try and lessen the effects of the revel. I think it worked and lessened the stress?" I nodded. "That's good. Peter has had a very stressful day, so I think it would be best if he left the suit on. I wouldn't want him to go into sensory overload." I smiled, this new and caring Tony was much nicer than the irritating one I had met before.

Then I struck a realisation. That Tony had been betrayed by his best friend and was probably trying to protect himself from yet more hurt. Mabey Tony just needed someone to care for him after the big breakup.

I yawned by accident, and May chuckled. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already seven o'clock in the evening. Tony smiled and gestured for me to get up. I followed him down the hall and into a bedroom. He pointed to the bed. "Sleep!" I did just what he asked, after peeling the suit off.

 **A/N: Quick update for everyone after the amazing response to the first chapter. This is much more of a filter than anything else, the real drama is coming soon. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke naturally, rather than the irritating alarm clock that normally wakes me up. For a moment, I was bewildered, not knowing where I was, but then I remembered. I was at the Avengers compound after the disastrous events of yesterday. The Spider Man suit was hung over a chair, where I vaguely remembered putting it, but I do not remember pulling out some cloths. "Where did they come from?" I wondered to myself.

"Mr. Stark asked me to put out an outfit for a press conference." A lady's voice echoed from the walls at me. I immediately jumped and span around looking for the threat. "Please calm down Mr. Parker. You have nothing to fear here." I settled down carefully, my eyes still alert. "To set your mind at rest, I am FRIDAY, Mr. Starks new AI after JARVIS was destroyed by Ultron." I nodded slowly. "Mr. Stark requests that you meet him in the kitchen when you're are dressed." Then I felt the AI move elsewhere.

I pulled on the jeans and T-Shirt that had been put out by FRIDAY. After shrugging on a jumper, I walked out into the hall. Then I realised, I had no idea where the kitchen was. "Um, FRIDAY?" She instantly responded.

"Yes Mr. Parker?" I smiled to myself, that was so cool

"Where is the kitchen? And can you call me Peter? Mr. Parker is a bit…formal."

"Of course, Peter. The kitchen is down the hall to the left. Mr. Stark is waiting for you there."

"Thanks FRIDAY."

I walked down the hall, wondering about what was happening next. What did the Accords state, and why where they necessary? Once I was in the kitchen, Tony called me over. He had a very chunky document on the table in front of him and his face was drawn. A pen laid next to it. I looked questioningly at it.

"This is a copy of the Sokovia Accords. I need you to read it, then at the press conference later, you need to sign it publicly. I'm sorry to push this on you, but if I don't then Ross will start to undo all the progress I have made on these." I nodded and grabbed the thing. "Remember to eat though Pete." He smiled understandingly at me as though he had done just what I had. I blushed and walked over to the kitchen.

I looked around confused. A laugh from across the room drew my attention away from looking around for food. "What do you want, kid?" I was still confused but asked anyways.

"Do you have any normal cereals? Like, the ones you would find in a normal super market?" Tony smirked, and a bowl slid out of the breakfast bar. A box of Coco Pops popped up next to the bowl, as did a bottle of milk.

"FRIDAY handles all simple food requests like that. She's good like that." I smiled over at him and poured myself some of the cereal. After I had done that, I walked back over to the table where the Accords sat innocently.

I slapped my hand to my head confusedly. Tony smirked again before laughing. "Are you always this absent minded?" He asked between laughs.

"No but being moved to the Avengers facility tends to scramble my brains a little. Just a slight issue I have going." A spoon was laid on the side next to where the bowl had come from. I grabbed it and walked over to the table.

"Do not worry, Peter. Boss often forgets to eat, that is why I have a protocol that Miss Potts asked for." I look over at Tony.

"Oh, really FRIDAY? What might that protocol be?" Tony looked like he was about to explode and he started to mutter about stupid AI.

"The protocol where I remind him to eat and drink every 4 hours. Mss Potts demanded that Boss put it in after she came in and he hadn't eaten in a day and a half. Nor drunk."

"All right, I think that that is enough story time for now!" Tony interrupted loudly. I could have sworn I heard FRIDAY chuckle, but I wasn't sure. "Read the Accords kid. We are still amending them, so don't be too worried."

I opened the first page and began to read. At first it seemed reasonable, but it slowly got more and more outrageous. "What is this, 'Any Super Human that has harmed _normal_ people will and can be detained with no trial. Furthermore, they will be handed over to the United States government where they will be held by any means possible.' What the hell!" Tony winced.

"We are still working on parts of them…" I cut across him.

"And here! 'Any Super Human that breaks any law surrenders themselves to experimentation." Tony looked over, his face withdrawn.

"It was this or the raft. We are still working on them, as I said." I snarled and stood up.

"These aren't what I thought they were when you said we were fighting for powered people to have limits. This makes us sub human. This means, you fail to pay your taxes and Ross can demand all your suits! Or, because I am a vigilante, at any point I can be taken and experimented on!" Tony shook his head.

"No. These only count when in foreign countries. Technically, your vigilante days happed before the Accords, and you didn't break any laws. There is no law saying webbing people up is illegal." I shook my head, shocked.

"I'll sign, but only if you promise to moderate parts of these." He nodded emphatically.

"Of course I will! We have to meet with the UN about you joining the Avengers anyways, we can use this as an excuse to make some amendments."

Then an alarm went off. "It's time for the conference, Kid. Hope you are ready." I wasn't, but there was no way in hell I would admit that to him. No way at all.

Happy walked in and walked us to the door where I had stood the first time I turned down joining the Avengers. I could hear the crowd of reporters just beyond the door, almost like one would hear the buzz of an approaching locus storm. Or the buzz that preludes the electric chair. I thought that the latter analogy was more appropriate, considering I was about to be thrown through to wolves.

Happy held open the door and Tony walked through. I quickly followed as Happy motioned to me. At once there was about a million flashes all at once; my brain thought it would explode from pain at it. A chorus of shouts all came at me. I nearly fell, but a hand steadied me. I looked up at Tony who had an understanding look on his face. I squared my shoulders and walked towards the table that had been set out.

Tony didn't sit when I did, instead he addressed the crowd. "This is the kid's first gig, so let's be good to him? We don't want him to run off scared now do we?" The crowd laughed, but it was forced. They new what he was doing, he was making sure that he could use me being stressed as an excuse to get out of answering any questions. I looked over the table, looking at the damn Sokovia Accords. I wondered if I would get in trouble for spilling water on them. I assumed probably.

Tony sat down and opened the floor to questions. "How did you get your powers, Mr. Parker?" I smiled, I had known that one was coming.

"It was in an accident. I am not allowed to tell you how as someone else may try to replicate it. It was excruciating, and it shouldn't have worked at all. I was very lucky I didn't just die on the spot."

"When was that?" The same reporter questioned. I smiled, but it was forced.

"It happened about a year and a half ago."

"What made you start down a vigilante path?" She was still fishing for information about the bite.

"It was my uncle…" She cut across me.

"But isn't your uncle dead? Killed by a gunman?" I nodded slowly, not knowing that they knew that. Tony squeezed my shoulder in a gesture of support.

"He was. And that was what made me become a vigilante. I was with him that day, when he was killed. He died in front of me, whilst I coward under a table, thinking 'someone else will deal with it'. Had I been braver, I could have taken down that gunman. But instead, I let my uncle die because I was too much of a coward. It was at that point I decided that I needed to fight that. The crime that lost people their lives and makes the world a worse place all together. As my uncle always said, 'with great power comes great responsibility' and that is the motto I live my life by." The reporter looked intrigued, but another one jumped in before she could continue her questioning.

"Are you even allowed to be an Avenger, as a minor? Have you signed the Accords yet?" I smiled again, forcing myself not to scowl at the man.

"I can become an Avenger as there is nothing to prevent it. I am here today to sign the Accords publicly and willingly." Tony held up the accords and nodded to me. The time had come.

I grabbed a pen and opened it to the first page. My had wavered, but I signed it anyway, before doubts could overtake me. "There you have it. May I present Spider Man, the newest Avenger!" Tony stood and pulled me up. He flashed a piece sign, then pulled my gently from the hall.

 **A/N: Another chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for the support on this story, I really am blown away, you guys are insane!**

 **To the guest that talked about MJ, that is coming my friend. And it's coming soon.**

 **To Fanficlove23, I don't really have an update schedule, I write for about an hour a day (or try to) and when I feel the chapter is finished I upload it. There will be one every 5 days at least though.**

 **Everyone, look out for a Fic from IAmObsessed-FG, it's going to be a one shot about the photographer that nabbed the pick. I will add a link as soon as I get one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran into the kitchen, my head screaming in pain. I had signed a paper that handed over my human rights and I had done so of my own fee will. Tony patted me on the back as he walked past, looking understanding. "You did good, Peter. Hopefully, this will get rid of some of the hard feelings that the Avengers are dealing with right now." May sprinted in and hugged me tightly.

"You did so good, Peter. So good." She mumbled to me. She knew I disliked crowds and that they really hurt me. I smiled at her, knowing she had been wondering.

I turned to Tony. "What about the others? Are you still in contact with them, or did they not give you a way to talk to them?" Tony winced, but didn't answer. I looked at the clock, and to my horror, it was already evening. Where had the day gone?

"I think I'm going to head to bed now." I stood and walked out. I turned to Tony just before I was out of sight. "You need to contact the others if you want to rebuild the Avengers. This isn't the Avengers, me, you, Colonel Rhodes and Vision. You need the others, else it's not the team."

And with that I turned and left, leaving Tony standing shocked in the room. Once in the room, I called out to Karen. "Karen, you there?"

"Yes Peter. I'm here, what do you need?" The AI's voice echoed through the room.

"Do you have call making ability's. I have a few friends I want to talk to." Thinking of MJ. I really wanted her frank opinions on this whole business.

"Yes, I do have the ability to make calls. I can even make them from your number, so people will know it is you. Who do you want to call? Is it your friend Ned?"

"Yeah, called Ned." I realised I probably owed him an explanation before I talked to anyone else. He was my best friend after all, and he did know about my Spider Man secret before anyone else. The familiar buzzing came through the room, signifying a call was being made. It only buzzed twice before Ned picked up.

"Peter, oh my God, are you ok? Where are you? Schools been on fire with rumours ever since you ran out. What have you been doing? Flash nearly fainted when he saw. MJ was not even surprised."

"Ned. Shut up." I managed to wheeze out between laughing. He immediately did.

"Peter, their better be a good reason for all this." Ned was calmer now, I could hear it in his voice. I winced at the accusatory tone he was using.

"Yes, there is a good reason. I just want to chat before we get to all the craziness that is my life. How's school been?"

Ned laughed. "You don't want to know about school, do you? You want to talk about MJ and what she thinks." I turned beet red, before trying to stammer out a sentence. Ned laughed then. "Don't worry mate, she still see's you as a big idiot. She's been sketching you, and I think she may have suspected you weren't what you were saying." I sighed in relief.

"So, MJ then Pete?" Tony's voice echoed from the hall. I turned an even brighter shade of red. "The girl that was at the bottom of the monument that day? The one with frizzy hair?" He laughed. "FRIDAY, save a picture of Spider Kid's face right now and send it to my phone." A second later, an even bigger laugh came from out in the hall. "You would put a tomato to shame right now." I heard footsteps as he moved off.

"Was that Iron Man?" Ned's breathless voice came from the speakers. I smiled at his hero worship even though I was redder than I have ever been in my life.

"Yes." I raised my voice now. "And he's a big immature prat!" A snigger from down the hall told me that he had heard my comment.

"He's right, you know. You so have the hots for MJ and have for a while. When you gonna get some balls and ask her out?" Ned almost sounded like he was judging me.

"I do not 'have the hots' for her, as you so crudely put it. I am her friend and I wanted to know what she thought as she did not know before the reveal." I said this with the most mature tone I could manage.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." We talked inanely for another 10 minuets before Ned's mum called him and he had to leave. I martialled my courage before calling to Karen.

"Hey Karen, call MJ." The ring echoed through the room whilst I tried to get a hold of my breathing. It didn't work, and I didn't have long anyways. She picked up after the first ring.

"If I swore, Parker, I would be filling the room with the foulest of oaths I could!" She practically screamed down the phone. "You better have a damn good explanation for your running act or hell is going to pay!" I winced, knowing that this would last a while.

"You disappeared of the face of the planet! I have called you every time I could, and did I get a response? No! I thought you were dead! Or HYDRA had got you! I was so scared! You, you, you!" She then started crying. "I've been so worried."

I felt awful. "I'm sorry MJ. I won't do it again." She stopped crying, ut really had only been a single sob. "I do have a good reason. I had to leave and quick. Technically, I'm a criminal. Tony picked me up before the government could and had me…" She cut over me.

"Sign the accords. I saw the press conference. That's how I knew you were alive, I saw you on TV. I thought we were friends Peter. I really did!" I swallowed hard.

"We are friends. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so caught up in what was happening around me. It's not every day your secret identity get's compromised." A thought hit me. "Ned thinks you suspected me. Did you?" She laughed.

"I knew something with Spider Man was going on. I didn't think he was you! I thought you were using your smarts to help him track down criminals or something. Ned doesn't lie very often and when he does you never know. He wouldn't blurt out that you knew Spider Man unless you did." I smiled at that.

"You missed my Decathlon speech. I should probably take you off the team as you won't be coming back." My heart lurched. If I never went back, I would probably not see MJ that much, or Ned.

"I will be coming back. I just needed to sort some things out before I do, and with summer coming up, I think I will have that time." We chatted for a while, all the time with her making comments about my disappearing act. She really wasn't happy with me.

Eventually, she had to go. I smiled, knowing I was temporarily forgiven in her eyes, and Ned was too much a little puppy to not forgive me. I pulled on my Iron Man PJ's (courtesy of the man himself) and climbed into bed. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Today had been a good day.

At some point in the night, I woke with a start. A man was stood over me, a rag in his hands. "Night little spider. Hail HYDRA!" My mind went black.

 **A/N: Hello. I have a new update for your enjoyment (hopefully!) Please leave a Review, it makes my day. Reviews are like a currency. I get enough, you get a chapter! Thank you to all the people that reviewed the last chapter. Ross annoys me too!**

 **Self-Promotion: I have a second Spider Man story, called the Assassin in Training. Please go check it out, it's a big AU to the actual MCU.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Iron Man POV

 **FYI – POV's will be at the top of the chapter unless it's Spider Mans**

I was awoken by FRIDAY's insistent alarm. "Boss, we have a problem; Spider Man is no longer in his room. I have no record of him leaving, nor does Karen." I was immediately out of bed and pulling on clothes. Moving as fast as possible, I pushed my panic button. Happy came careening around the corner, a gun in his hand.

"What's the problem?" He asked whilst scanning for threats. I looked at him and he lowered the gun. "Where's you suit? Why do you even have a panic button, anything that comes in here will be fried by FRIDAY or you in the overgrown tin can?"

"Spider Man is gone." That shut him up. "And FRIDAY has no memory of it happening. Luckily, I have a protocol for this. FRIDAY, scan the night. See if you can find where the gap is."

"Yes Boss. The gap is from twelve 'till one. Exactly twelve 'till one, down to the millisecond, which is odd."

"Run analysis."

"I have no facts. My best guess? Spider Man was kidnapped by a third party, most likely a remaining HYDRA cell. They are the only known group that would be able to bring me down like they did. He is probably wanted to get the accident that produced him to work again."

"Thanks FRIDAY. Start running scans all across the country. Scratch that, scans across the world. Bring in Sunday Protocol."

Happy looked confused. "Sunday Protocol?" Oops. No one knew about that one, not even Pepper.

"It's an AI I have inside of the Nexus for just this occasion. He will break down the info as fast as it flows, meaning that I can run facial recognition off of every image in the world." Happy looked shocked but impressed.

"Why is it in nexus and not here?" I smiled.

"Nexus has the fastest speeds in the world. I could have an army of AI's and they wouldn't be as effective as him in there. We'll find him."

FRIDAY joined in then. "Boss look at this." An image was brought up on the screen. A HYDRA image popped up. "That was the image on Spider Man's screen projector. It's a warning." I snarled.

"FRIDAY ring them."

"Them sir?"

"Yeah. The flip up phone lot. Ring them now!"

"Calling Steve Rogers."

Happy looked shocked. "How on earth do you have his number? Why the hell doesn't Ross know about this?"

"Because he sent me a package with a phone in and because Ross is a monster in a human body. I just wish I had seen it sooner." Happy nodded, looking troubled.

"Should I go get Vision?" He asked, while looking at my fist's. They were clenched so hard my knuckles had gone white.

"There is no need, Mr. Hogan. I am already here, FRIDAY alerted me to the issue at hand." Vision was hovering just above the floor, his eyes showing the most emotion I had ever seen in him.

"Will Wanda be returning with Steve."

Another voice came through the walls. I had forgotten that I had called Steve, with Vision coming in.

"Yes, she will; if it's urgent enough for Tony to ring." His voice echoed around the room. "What's up, Stark? Come to your senses?" I resisted the urge to be snarky.

"Rogers, we have a problem. They have Spider Man!" I sounded panicky, even to myself.

"The newest Avenger? The kid from Germany? The Spider Man that's identity was released a few days ago? That Spider Man?"

"Yes, that Spider Man, who did you think I was talking about?"

Vision cut in then. "Mr. Rogers, if we could keep this a calm conversation. HYDRA have taken Mr. Starks prodigy/apprentice and he wants him back. Now, if not five minutes ago. Or at least that is the impression I have from looking at him."

"Vision, do we have a lead on him?"

"No, unfortunately we don't. Mr. Stark has the Sunday running right now to find him though."

"Sunday?"

"The AI that operates at the Nexus. If anyone can find him, it will be him." Oh, so now the whole world knew about Sunday. That was great

"Good. In the meantime, me and my team…"

"If I may, I feel that Mr. Stark is now joining your team. I certainly am. They have taken an Avenger, that means war in my mind!"

My brain finally caught up with the conversation. "Damn the stupid accords. I will burn a copy on YouTube if I have to. They are no longer relevant, HYDRA have started a war. A war I'm damn well going to win." I would have been more colourful, but Steve was on the phone.

"I think you mean we will win." Steve said quietly, but with authority. I was grateful to him for the gesture of support.

"We are coming to you. I just found another use for Veronica. Crushing HYDRA's skulls. Let's not chop off heads, lets crush heads into pancakes." Steve laughed.

"That is a sentiment I can and do get behind. Let's find your kid."

Though we had every intention of doing it right there and then, we just couldn't. This HYDRA cell was too elusive. It would be a while before we saw Spider Kid again.

 **A/N: Do not worry, I am writing a part two for this chapter. The AN will be there.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day 1

I wasn't worried. Tony would come for me, and he would come hard. He was probably coming after me right now, these experiments be dammed. Today they took blood and some muscle cells from my arm. It hurt like hell, but it didn't stop me from believing in Tony. My mentor. My leader.

Day 2

I still wasn't worried. More blood tests and more cell removal, this time from skin. It hurt a hell of a lot, but I regenerated it fast. The scientist had laughed, saying 'I could take half a pint of blood and he would just regenerate it overnight. Feed him well' I had been forced to lift as heavy weights as I could as well as run as fast as possible. But Tony was coming. He would blast through those doors like his backside was on fire and save me.

Day 3

Tony was coming. I kept saying that to me. Today they performed a lumbar puncture to see if my spinal fluid held any interesting facts. It didn't have immediate results, so they threw me back in my cell. I guess my super healing would prevent infection from common illnesses.

Day 4

Tony was coming. He would come for me. They tested my regenerative powers today, and damn it hurt. They beat me up over and over again. I was sore all over, but by the next morning I was fine. I always got fed well, so that must have helped my super healing.

Day 5

Tony was coming. It was more a payer now. More blood tests today, followed by a muscle sample from my legs. One from each calf. My cell was covered in dried blood from yesterday, where I had been thrown after their brutal treatment. The scientist just looked on and smiled. Dumb sadist.

Day 6

Was Tony coming? My arm was broken today. They set it straight and took x-rays every half hour for 5 hours. I got no sleep. They found out that it took five hours for me to be fine after a broken bone. Not that it helped them much, they where no closer to replicating the serum.

Day 7

He would come! He would! The lab samples came back today. They needed more spinal fluid, so another lumbar puncture was necessary. They broke both my arms to see if they would both heal overnight. They did. Stupid arms. Stupid spine. Stupid HYDRA.

Day 8

The Avengers would come to help me. Not just Tony but Vision too. I had only talked to him once, but he didn't seem the type to leave a comrade in pain for long. Yet more tests. I didn't know the names for these, but they hurt like hell.

Day 9

Maybe Cap would come as well. The first proper experiment. They poisoned me to see if I could fight it without the antidote. I could, but barley. I was left exhausted by it. So much so that my healing didn't work. The cuts they gave me stayed overnight for the first time.

Day 10

Now the Avengers had to come. I had vital information. Ross was HYDRA. Ross was HYDRA. He came to the experiment glass today to see me. Experiment glass. What a joke. It was a plastic screen that held back the blood that was throw from me during testing. He laughed at me. "They won't come for you. I won't let them!" He had taunted me. I spat at him as they dragged me off. It had felt good.

Day 11

The Avengers! They would come for me, just like they came for Helen when Ultron had her. I was not sure how, but they would come. I finally fought back today, giving one of the thugs a good hit. He was sent flying, but I was electrocuted before I could break free. Damn HYDRA

Day 12

They had to come for me. They did.

 **A/N: Double update for you. Ross is evil. Yep, I did it. Anyways, I couldn't make the Iron Man POV work for the whole chapter, so I wrote two smaller ones. Next chapter, they bust him out. 13 days of hell for poor Spidey. The rest of the story will be taking down Ross as well as some other stuff. See Ya!**

 **Reviews: I read them all, they are brilliant. People who reviewed: Wolfy76398, , cherubino19 and Njasholt.**


End file.
